


Study Break

by chaos_monkey, draculard



Series: Caught in the Act [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Embarrassment, Ficlet, Incest-adjacent, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Thrass accidentally walks in on his older brother...notstudying.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Caught in the Act [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125047
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Study Break

Thrass opened the door to his brother’s room and rolled his eyes. Of course Thrawn had lost track of time studying again. That’s all he ever seemed to do anymore, was study. 

Today’s fare looked to be some sort of lecture, or maybe even a public address, from some military bigwig or other, a massive stone wall of a man sharply dressed in CDF black. Thrass couldn’t quite make out the audio from the door; something about… fleet expansions? Whatever it was, Thrawn was listening so raptly he hadn’t even heard his door open. 

Thrass was just opening his mouth to get his brother’s attention and let him know rather pointedly that he was _late_ again, when Thrawn made an odd, breathy noise, shifted in his desk chair, and—

_Oh._

Thrass’ mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times, heat rushing to his face. His brother was touching himself under the desk, his legs spread and his hand at his crotch, squeezing himself through his clothes. And even as Thrass watched, scarcely daring to breathe, Thrawn unfastened his fly without looking away from the screen and shoved a hand down his pants with a barely-audible little huffed moan. 

His pulse racing, Thrass stood frozen in the doorway, unable to force himself to say something or slip back out of the room again even though he _knew_ should. But the sight of his older brother, normally so… so infuriatingly calm and collected and _put together_ all the time— the sight of him slouched down in his seat, mouth open as he panted quietly for breath and his hand working awkwardly, almost _frantically,_ inside his clothes; it was _captivating._

And… more than a little stimulating. 

Thrass blushed harder, belatedly realizing he’d begun stiffening up as well, his own cock thickening rapidly against his leg while he watched— and to his horror, a stifled whimper caught in his throat with an embarrassing squeak. 

The sound was quiet but not quiet enough. Thrawn _jumped,_ yanking his hand out of his waistband and spinning in his chair, and Thrass was caught, standing there staring at his brother masturbating with a blatant tent in his own pants. 

Their eyes met for a brief moment, Thrawn drew a breath to say something— and Thrass turned and fled. 


End file.
